Sakura
|image1=Suki to Iwasetai Sakura Foto Promocional.png |caption1=Foto Promocional de Sakura para Suki to Iwasetai. |nome_artístico=Sakura (사쿠라) |nome_completo=Miyawaki Sakura (宮脇咲良) |nome_coreano=Miyawaki Sakura (미야와키 사쿠라) |nome_chinês=Gong Xie Yinghua (宮脅櫻花) |nome_inglês= |apelidos=Sakuratan Kuraunnie |nacionalidade=Japonesa |data_de_nascimento=19 de março de 1998 ( ) |signo=Peixes |altura=163 cm |peso=46 kg |tipo_sanguíneo=A |ocupações=Cantora Dançarina Atriz |agência=AKS Off The Record Coréia do Sul |atividade=2011 – atualmente |atos_associados=IZ*ONE Produce 48 HKT48 AKB48 SKE48 SDN48 NMB48 Nogizaka46 JKT48 SNH48 |classificação_final=2º lugar |posições_no_grupo=Vocalista Visual |cor_representante= Rosa Cerejeira |redes_sociais=* Twitter * Instagram * Canal de Jogos * 7Gogo * Weibo |assinatura= }} Miyawaki Sakura (coreano: 미야와키 사쿠라; japonês: 宮脇咲良) é uma cantora nipo-coreana atualmente sob o selo da AKS no Japão e Off The Record Entertainment na Coréia do Sul. Ela é uma integrante do projeto de grupo feminino IZ*ONE. Ela é integrante do grupo japonês HKT48 e vice-capitã do Time KIV. Perfil Oficial * Aniversário: 19 de março de 1998 * Tipo Sanguíneo: A * Altura: 163cm * Hobby: Jogar * Talento: Fazer desenhos engraçados Histórico Sakura se juntou ao HKT48 como sua primeira geração kenkyūsei (estagiária) em julho de 2011. Ela fez sua primeira aparição oficial como integrante do HKT48 junto com outras estagiárias da primeira geração em 23 de outubro em "Flying Get". Sua estréia no teatro foi em 26 de novembro, com um renascimento da fase Time S "Te wo Tsunaginagara". Sakura foi oficialmente promovida a integrante plena do Time H em 4 de março de 2012, junto com outras 15 garotas. Em 2012, Sakura se tornou a primeira integrante do HKT48 que se originou no HKT48 a ter sido classificada em uma eleição geral do AKB48. Ela recebeu 6.635 votos, terminando em 47° Lugar. Mais tarde naquele ano, ela conseguiu sua primeira participação em uma A-side do 28° single do AKB48, "Uza". Embora ela não tenha feito a A-side para o 29° e 30° singles, ela apareceu na A-side do 31° single, "Sayonara Crawl", lançado em 22 de maio de 2013, e ficou em 26° Lugar nas eleições gerais de 2013 com 25.760 votos. A primeira participação de Sakura em uma A-side com o HKT48 foi em seu primeiro single "Suki! Suki! Skip!" e "Melon Juice". Em 11 de janeiro de 2014, foi anunciado durante o primeiro dia da turnê Kyushu 7 Passeio pela Prefeitura do HKT48 em Oita, que Sakura seria transferida para o recém-formado Time KIV. Mais tarde, no Grande Festival de Reformação do Grupo do AKB48, ela foi promovida a vice-capitã do Time KIV e recebeu uma posição concorrente no Time A do AKB48. Para o 36° single do AKB48, "Labrador Retriever", Sakura apareceu na A-side. Na eleição geral de 2014 do AKB48, ela ficou em 11° Lugar no geral com 45.538 votos e cantou na A-side por "Kokoro no Placard". Para o torneio de pedra, papel e tesoura do ano passado, Sakura perdeu na 3ª rodada da competição preliminar. No entanto, a gerência decidiu dividir a posição central com a vencedora Mayu Watanabe para o 38° single do AKB48, "Kiboteki Refrain", e se tornou a primeira integrante local do HKT48 a ser centro em um single A-side. Em 2015, Sakura recebeu um papel principal em um drama do AKB48, Majisuka Gakuen 4, juntamente com Haruka Shimazaki. A temporada estreou em 19 de janeiro. Ela ficou em 7° Lugar na geral, com 81.422 votos. Em julho de 2015, ela lançou seu primeiro livro fotográfico, intitulado "Sakura". Na Oricon, alcançou o 1° Lugar no gráfico de livro fotográfico semanal e 3° Lugar no gráfico geral de livros. No 43° single do AKB48, "Kimi wa Melody", lançado em 9 de março de 2016, ela conseguiu seu primeiro centro solo em um single do AKB48. Em 2018, ela foi revelada como uma das representante do HKT48 no reality de sobrevivência Produce 48. No Produce 48, ela terminou em 2º lugar, tendo a chance de debutar no grupo IZ*ONE. Ela e as outras duas integrantes japonesas do grupo terão um hiato em seus respectivos grupos japoneses até que seus contratos com o IZ*ONE expirem em abril de 2021. Ela também criou seu próprio canal de jogos no YouTube. Filmografia Programas de Televisão * AKBINGO! * KoreKara * Aru Aru YY Terebi * HKT Variety 48 * HaKaTa Hyakkaten * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 Tonkotsu Mahou Shoujo Gakuin * HKT48 Shakariki 48! * HKT48 no Goboten! * HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ * Produce 48 (2018) Dramas * Ano Hito no Ano Hi (2012) * Himitsu (2013) * Majisuka Gakuen 4 (2015) * Majisuka Gakuen 5 (2015) * AKB Horror Night: Adrenaline's Night (2015) * Majisuka Gakuen 0 (2015) * Crow's Blood (2016) * AKB Love Night: Love Factory (2016) * Doctor-Y: Surgeon Hideki Kaji (2016) * The Hero Yoshihiko and the Seven Chosen Ones (2016) * Cabasuka Gakuen (2016 – 2017) * Tofu Pro-Wrestling (2017) * Shanghai Love Map (2018) Videoclipes e Performances * Produce 48 "Pick Me" (2018) * Produce 48 "Pick Me (Ver. Uniforme de Ginástica)" (2018) * Produce 48 / The Promise "다시 만나 (See You Again)" * Produce 48 "반해버리잖아? (You've Fallen, Right?)" (2018) * Produce 48 "In Our Dreams" (2018) Discografia no AKB48 e HKT48 |-|HKT48= - A-Sides= * Suki! Suki! Skip! * Melon Juice * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta * Hikaeme I love you! * 12 Byou * Shekarashika! * 74 Okubun no 1 no Kimi e * Saikou ka yo * Bagutte Iijan * Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka? * Hayaokuri Calendar - B-Sides= * Onegai Valentine (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * Kataomoi no Karage (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * Seifuku no Bambi (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka? (Melon Juice) * Kibou no Kairyuu (Melon Juice) * Namioto no Orugoru (Melon Juice) * Kimi wa Doushite? (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * Mukashi no Kareshi no Oniichan to Tsukiau to Iu Koto (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * Kimi no Koto ga Suki Yaken (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * Mukashi no Kareshi no Oniichan to Tsukiau to Iu Koto (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) (centro com Tomonaga Mio) * Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * Ima, Kimi wo Omou (Hikaeme I love you!) * Natsu no Mae (Hikaeme I love you!) (centro) * Rock da yo, jinsei wa... (12byou) * Hawaii e Ikou (12byou) * Tasogare no Tandem (Shekarashika!) * Yumemiru Team KIV (Shekarashika!) (centro com Tomonaga Mio) * Chain of love (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * Taboo no Iro (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) (dueto com Kodama Haruka) * Yume Hitotsu (Saikou ka yo) * Go Bananas! (Saikou ka yo) (centro) * Hitsuzenteki Koibito (Bagutte Iijan) * Koisuru Ribbon! (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) * Boku no Omoi ga Itsuka Niji ni Naru Made]] (Hayaokuri Calendar) }} - Álbuns= * Hitosashiyubi no Juudan (centro) * 2018nen no Hashi }} |-|AKB48= - Singles= - A-Sides= * UZA * Sayonara Crawl * Labrador Retriever * Kokoro no Placard * Kibouteki Refrain (centro com Watanabe Mayu) * Green Flash * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (Media Senbatsu) * Halloween Night]] * Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby]] * Kimi wa Melody (centro) * Tsubasa wa Iranai (Media Senbatsu) * LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai * High Tension * Shoot Sign (Media Senbatsu) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (centro com Matsui Jurina) * ＃SukiNanda * 11-gatsu no Anklet (Media Senbatsu) * Jabaja (Media Senbatsu) * Teacher Teacher - B-Sides= * Do Re Mi Fa Onchi (Gingham Check) * Hatsukoi Butterfly (Eien Pressure) * Waiting Room (So long!) * Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku (Heart Ereki) * Wink wa 3-Kai (Suzukake Nanchara) * Kinou Yori Motto Suki (Mae Shika Mukanee) * Kimi wa Kimagure (Labrador Retriever) * Juujun na Slave (Kibouteki Refrain) * Majisuka Fight (Green Flash) (centro com Shimazaki Haruka) * Otona Ressha (Green Flash) * Ippome Ondo (Halloween Night) * Yankee Machine Gun (Halloween Night) (centro com Shimazaki Haruka) * Gunzou (Halloween Night) * 365nichi no Kamihikouki (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * Senaka Kotoba (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * Yasashii place (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) (centro com Shimazaki Haruka) * Make noise (Kimi wa Melody) * Mazariau Mono (Kimi wa Melody) * M.T. ni Sasagu (Kimi wa Melody) * Set me free (Tsubasa wa Iranai) (centro com Shimazaki Haruka) * Hikari to Kage no Hibi (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * Black Flower (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * Tomaranai Kanransha (Shoot Sign) (centro com Kodama Haruka) * Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru? (Shoot Sign) * Maebure (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * Give Up wa Shinai (＃SukiNanda) (centro com Matsui Jurina) * Buttaoreru Made (Jabaja) (centro com Sashihara Rino) * Kokkyo no Nai Jidai (Jabaja) }} - Álbuns= * Itsuka Mita Umi no Soko]] (1830m) * Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?]] (1830m) * Stoic na Bigaku (Tsugi no Ashiato) * Kanojo (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) (solo) * Oh! Baby (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * Clap (0 to 1 no Aida) * Christmas Eve ni Nakanai you ni (0 to 1 no Aida) (dueto com Watanabe Mayu) * Baguette (Thumbnail) * Kutsuhimo no Musubikata (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) * Kiss Campaign (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) }} Galeria Suki to Iwasetai Sakura Foto Promocional.png COLORIZ Sakura Foto Promocional 3.png COLORIZ Sakura Foto Promocional 2.png COLORIZ Sakura Foto Promocional.png IZONE Sakura Perfil Oficial.png Produce 48 Sakura Perfil.png HKT48 Sakura Perfil.png Categoria:IZ*ONE Categoria:Integrantes Categoria:Sakura Categoria:Produce 48 Categoria:AKS Categoria:HKT48 Categoria:Vocalistas Categoria:Rappers Categoria:Março Categoria:1998